Goosebumps (Mighty Med Style)
by TKDP
Summary: When Oliver moves to the town of Madison, Delaware, he finds that his new next door neighbor, Skylar, is a little strange. Even stranger is her father, who never lets her out of the house. When Oliver suspects the father is abusing Skylar, he calls the cops and enters the house. While inside, he learns there might be something even stranger than abuse going on... (Skoliver and Jaz)
1. Welcome to Madison

**Hello there, internet world! As you (probably don't) know, I'm hiatusing A Mighty Friendship for a while, because I have no inspiration. The catch, for now, I'm replacing it. I got inspiration from the new movie 'Goosebumps' to write a Mighty Med version of it. Sit back, relax, and be prepared for weirdness.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Mom!" whined Oliver, as Bridgette pulled up to their new house in Madison, Delaware. "Isn't there any other place that needed a new vice principle?"

"Like where?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't know…" started Oliver, "Paris?"

"Too expensive." Said Bridgette.

"Japan?"

"Haven't called me back."

"LA?"

"Sorry." Said Bridgette, smirking slightly, "But don't worry! You'll get used to it!"

Oliver sighed. "I'd rather be _anywhere_ but here."

"That's the spirit…" Bridgette trailed off, before shaking her head vigorously. "How about we unload some boxes? Get them into our new house?"

"Sure, why not?" asked Oliver, as he grabbed a box, and carried it.

As the mother and son walked in, Bridgette tried to point out the good things about the house. "Look at the huge kitchen!"

"You don't cook, mom." Interjected Oliver.

"Well…" said Bridgette, "Look how big the counter is for spreading out the take out!"

Oliver couldn't help but smirk at the comment, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Would you get that, sweetie?" asked Bridgette, sorting through a box.

Oliver nodded, stood up, and walked to the door. The moment he opened it, in burst a woman in colorful clothing and a big smile on her face. "Hello Ollie!" cheered Oliver's aunt Lorraine, as she barged in.

"Hi Aunt Lorrain…" said Oliver, as Lorraine ran into the kitchen.

"Bridgette!" she cried, throwing her arms around her sister. "Look at you! Still wearing those…dark clothes."

As they hugged, Bridgette mouther 'help me.' Oliver just smirked, and opened another box. Inside was a picture of…him and his father. Oliver sighed, and put the picture back on the table.

Bridgette picked it up. "My…didn't think I'd see this picture now…"

"Are you okay?" Lorraine asked Oliver.

"I think a fresh start is all he needs." Said Bridgette, a small smile on her lips.

"And a new hat!" Lorraine suddenly yelled, switching to an entirely new topic in the time it'd take to bat an eyelash. She suddenly pulled out a 'New York' cap, completely bedazzled, and put it on Oliver's head.

"It's from my new men's clothing line." Said Loraine, "I can guarantee hardly any men will be wearing this, it _is_ limited edition, after all."

"Yeah, I can imagine no men wearing it…ever." Muttered Oliver, "Aunt Lorraine, uh…you _shouldn't_ have."

"Oh, but I just had to for my favorite nephew!" squealed Lorraine, pinching Oliver's cheeks.

 _Need to get out of here_. Oliver thought. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go take another box up to my room, and get set up. Get that, you know, off the bucket list.

"Okay!" called Bridgette, "Just…keep the hat on. Wouldn't want you to get a burn."

Bridgette sighed, as Oliver left. As soon as Oliver left, Lorraine got serious. "I know Oliver will get over his dad's death, but…how're _you_ doing, sis?"

Bridgette sighed, again. "I think a new start is what we need." Bridgette repeated.

Meanwhile, as Oliver was carrying some boxes from the car into the new house, the bottom of one box ripped open, and all the stuff came spilling out. Oliver bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting, this just wasn't his day.

As he was picking up the fallen items, a girl looked out the window of the next door neighbor's house. "Hi!" she called, causing Oliver to jump.

"Uh, hi!" Oliver called back.

"Why'd you move her from New York?" asked the girl.

"How did you-"

"I saw your cap." Said the girl, as Oliver blushed.

"Yeah, me wearing it brings my aunt a lot of joy." Said Oliver.

"And joy to any of the random people who see you!" called the girl, as Oliver grinned.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the house. "Skylar!" screamed someone, "Get back in the house!"

"C-coming dad!" cried the girl, presumably Skylar. "Sorry." She said, and ran back inside, seeming worried.

Oliver stared, in confusion, for a few seconds, before a man looked through the window, staring at him with cold, angry eyes. "So, I'm Oliver…" said Oliver, nervously. Still the man's face didn't move, "I'm new to the neighborhood, we're your new neighbors…I mean, obviously…"

Finally the man spoke. "Don't talk to my daughter, don't talk to me, or else _bad things will happen_." With that, he slammed the window, and left the adjacent room.

"Wow…" said Oliver, "He's quite the ray of sunshine…"

After the strange encounter, Oliver walked back into the house, after collecting the dropped objects, and went up to his room. After setting some stuff out, he got out his IPad, and spent the rest of the afternoon watching videos of him and his dad, spending time together.

Despite the overwhelming wave of sadness in his head, one other thought drifted into his head.

That strange encounter was only the beginning of the weirdness he'd encounter.

 **So, what do you think?! I really like it. I liked that the movie, also, fit really well with the Mighty Med plot, with some adjustments. I'm pretty sure Loraine is the only character from the original movie who's portraying herself…Well, anyway, I'm going to TRY to write some chapters in advance, because I want the movie fresh in my mind. I might be slowly slipping into writer's block, so having the actual plot laid out in front of me is really helpful. XD! Bye for now!**


	2. First Day of School

**I'm back! XD! I was hoping to update next week, but I just couldn't help bringing you chapter 2 of Goosebumps! I've already got, like, five chapters written, and I'm trying to evenly disperse them. So, anyway, I'd like to say, the story isn't IMMEDIATELY much like Mighty Med, but it WILL BECOME like Mighty Med. Don't stop reading just because you think Goosebumps will be Goosebumps with the characters replaced with Mighty Med characters. Trust me, this will take a HUGE Mighty Med turn, just be patient. Anyway, onto the reviews:**

 **DragonEmperor999: Yeah, it was pretty great. I don't know. Thanks fo reviewing!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: XD! Well, now you need to judge which one you like more: The actual version, or the Mighty Med version! I'm glad you enjoyed so much! Yeah, I considered waiting until next Halloween to upload this, but then I was like, "I'd forget the plot." So I'm uploading now! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: I'm glad! Well, it's a good movie! Aww, I know, that was sad. :(. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **J-deep: Thanks! I hope so, too. Yeah, I got a suggestion to try that, so I was like, "Why not, it's convenient." OMG, my sister is obsessed with Slappy. She fangirled through the whole movie! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! It's a really good movie! I hope you enjoy! :)! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! You should check out the movie! I know you'd like it! Yeah, poor them. They each have problems going for them. Well, maybe they can work together to find a solution. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, so many reviews for chapter 1! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Well, first day at a new school!" said Bridgette, cheerfully, as she pulled up to the front of the school. Oliver tried to get out fast, before his mom could step out, but his mom locked the door.

"Very clever." Said Oliver, sarcastically.

"Honey, I'm the new vice principal! I can go in with you." Said Bridgette.

"Uh, mom." Said Oliver, "I'm already the new kid, which is hard enough. Do you have to add on by making me go to school with my mom?!" Oliver tried the door again, but Bridgette locked it again, causing Oliver to glower at her.

"Come on, it's always been you and me. We can do this together." Said Bridgette.

Oliver gave Bridgette an annoyed look. "Sixty second head start?"

Bridgette returned the annoyed look. "Fine." She said. "Sixty! Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight!"

Oliver dashed out of the car, and ran into the mass of kids headed into the school. Hopefully no one would notice him…

That day, the first period was different than normal. All students filed into the gym, along with Oliver, to listen to an announcement.

"Hello, students!" the principal announced, "I'd like you all to meet our new vice principal, Mrs…"

"Pines." Said Bridgette, "It's Pines…"

The principal turned to her. "But I thought you said…"

"Pines!" said Bridgette, louder.

"Okay…" said the principal, "The new vice principal, Mrs. Pines. I hope all of you treat her with the same respect you treat the rest of our teachers with."

Right as he said this, some kid made an armpit-fart, as a bunch of dudes laughed.

"Who did that?!" snapped the principal, as Bridgette began her speech about becoming vice principal. Some took notice of how the school nurse, Horace, seemed to gaze at Bridgette…

As she talked, a boy came over and sat beside Oliver. "Hey, dude! Are you the new guy?!"

"Yeah…" said Oliver, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kaz!" said Kaz, "What's your name?"

"Oliver." Said Oliver.

"So, dude." Said Kaz, "The dance is coming up, let's say you and I go together."

Oliver stared at him weirdly. "I meant to help each other find girls." Corrected Kaz.

"Oh thank god." Said Oliver. "Because, I am not interested in going to the dance with you."

"Well, that could work…" said Kaz, "Show up together, find dates, go our separate ways…" As Kaz talked, Oliver began to wonder if Kaz had a shot with…any girl.

As though answering the question, a pretty, blonde girl passed by the bleacher they were sitting on, leaving with the rest of the kids to get to class. "Hi Kat!" she called.

"It's Kaz…" murmured Kaz, dreamily, as she left.

Oliver gave him a look.

"That's Jordan." Said Kaz, still dreamily, "She hasn't known me too long, so it's an improvement!"

Oliver gave him another look, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, we've been in the same school for years. Is that what you wanted to hear?! She at least knew my name! That's better than, like, ninety percent of girls here."

"Whatever you say, man." Said Oliver, "Now let's get to class. Don't wanna be late on my first day, you know?"

 **Sorry this was short, I'm taking the story in sections, the way they do in movies, and this section just happened to be very short. The next will be longer, and I might release it pretty soon, just to make up for the short chapter! Bye!**


	3. Just The Place For You

**Hey! I'm back! I know it's been a while, and I wanted to bring you a new chapter! I'm SURE you'll like this on: It's longer. XD! Anyway, onto the reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! Yeah, KazxSpark is pretty cool, but I'm starting to like JordanxKaz more, myself. Thanks for the review!**

 **J-Deep: Thanks! Oh, I bet your stories are great! I made a soundtrack for my story 'Broken Crown', but not this one since it's based off a movie. If you want music for this story, I suggest the Goosebumps soundtrack. Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Yeah, poor Oliver. That must be hard. XD! Yeah, he has that going for him. Trust me, believe it. It's coming up soon! Yeah! I added that with you in mind! Plus, the character fits Jordan pretty well. (Trust me, I have another scene planned for them you will LOVE, but you have to wait! XD!) Oh yeah, one such moment will be in this chapter…Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: Yeah, it's hard. XD! I totally agree! I'm going in order of the actual movie, so you'll get the answer to your question in this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Yeah! I loved writing that! The friendship of a century has been made! XD! I agree! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! Yeah! Friendship rocks, for them! :D! Yeah, I loved writing the comedy. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all the others that will follow! Now, onto the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

That night, Oliver was taking out the trash on the side of the house. The side that just so happened to face their creepy neighbor's house. Oliver put the garbage in the trashcan, trying not to think of the scary dude inside, when someone suddenly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"AHH!" screamed Oliver.

"SHH!" shushed Skylar, covering his mouth. "You'll wake my dad up!"

"W-what are you doing here?!" asked Oliver, knowing the hole in the fence she'd climber through.

"I just wanted to meet you…" she said, smiling softly.

"Um…okay…" said Oliver, "I mean, you could've chose a better time…"

"Uh, there's no other time." Said Skylar, "My father won't let me out of the house, so I have to wait until he's asleep to sneak out."

"Good to know…" said Oliver, still recovering from shock.

Skylar grinned. "What, are you always such a scaredy-cat?" she teased.

"Uh, no." said Oliver, "Um…do you know anything interesting to do here? So far the highlight of my day has been vomiting up the junk in the cafeteria."

"Cafeteria…" said Skylar, as though pondering the word.

"Oh yeah." Said Oliver, "Speaking of which, I didn't see you in school today."

Skylar grinned. "You were looking for me?"

"No…" said Oliver.

"Well, I'm homeschooled." Said Skylar.

 _She seriously isn't let out of the house!_ Oliver thought, in shock. "Well, um, like I said, anything fun to do?"

"Well, there isn't much in this town…" said Skylar, "That anyone knows of. Lucky for you, I know of just the place you're looking for."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" asked Oliver, but Skylar was one step ahead of him, already racing off towards the woods.

Once entering the woods, Oliver noticed that Skylar was very fast. Soon, he couldn't keep up, and began to walk, out of breath. However, when he did stop to walk, and take in the forest around him, he realized it was dark and spooky. It looked like no one had been here in a while. A _long_ while.

"Great idea, Oliver." Oliver muttered, to himself, "Follow the strange girl into the woods, where she can murder you!"

Right as he was thinking that, there was sudden movement at his feet. Oliver screamed, and jumped back. Then…a bird flew up from his feet. Oliver clutched his heart, breathing hard, when he heard a giggling behind the tree near him.

Skylar poked her head around the tree. "Come on, scaredy cat."

Oliver walked with Skylar, into a seemingly abandoned part of the forest. It certainly looked (and smelled) old. To his surprise, though, Skylar suddenly grabbed a metal thing, and a loud noise was made.

"AHH!" screamed Oliver. Maybe she really _was_ gonna kill him!

But then, a light came on, and he realized she was just pulling a light switch. She smirked, and took his hand, leading him into the patch of woods.

After she pulled that switch, other things had begun to light up. Food stands, a carousel, a Ferris wheel, all sorts of carnival attractions. And all were overgrown with weeds and vines.

"What is this place?" whispered Oliver.

"There used to be a carnival here." Said Skylar, "It eventually lost money, though, and people stopped coming here."

"Oh…" said Oliver, "Then what are we doing here?"

"It's one of my favorite places in town." Said Skylar. "Follow me."

To Oliver's surprise, Skylar started climbing up the side of the Ferris wheel. "Um…Skylar…" started Oliver.

"Oh, don't tell me your chickening out." Whined Skylar, "It's fine! I do this all the time!"

"Not that…" muttered Oliver, "I'm just not up to date on my tetanus shots…"

Eventually, though, Oliver couldn't resist following Skylar up the Ferris wheel. Naturally, Skylar made it to the top cart first, and she had to encourage Oliver to keep going. "It's fine!" she shouted, "Just don't look down!"

Oliver took deep breaths, as he neared the top. "Yay!" cheered Skylar, as he sat down beside her. "Now look."

Oliver took a deep breath, and looked out. He was shocked to find there was a full view of the town from here, all lit up. "Wow…" whispered Oliver.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" whispered Skylar.

"Yeah. You can see the whole town from up here…" Oliver said softly.

"So, tell me about you." Said Skylar, breaking Oliver out of his thoughts. "What was New York like? Why'd you come here?"

Oliver shrugged. "I like big cities, to be honest." Said Oliver, _And I hate this town_ , "But, as my mom's been saying, we need a little "change of scenery." Honestly, I don't think this would've happened if my dad hadn't died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Skylar, taking Oliver's hand. "If it makes you feel better, I never knew my mother. It's always just been me and my dad…moving from place to place…"

As they spoke, they moved closer, and closer. When their lips were just inches apart, Oliver whispered, "Skylar, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course." Said Skylar, softly.

"How do we get down?" Oliver asked, as Skylar burst out laughing. "I'm serious."

Despite Oliver's fears, the two did eventually climb down, and return home. As Oliver followed Skylar back to the hole in the fence she would climb through, right beside the trash cans, he said, "You know, I usually take out the trash on Tuesdays and Thursdays…if you want to meet me again.

Skylar grinned. "Maybe I will."

Right as she was stepping through the hole, she was suddenly yanked in. "Skylar!" shouted Oliver, surprised.

Suddenly, her father's head stuck through the fence. "I told you to leave me, and my daughter alone, or _something bad would HAPPEN!"_

Oliver gulped. "I-I meant nothing of it sir…" he said.

"I never want to see you near my daughter again." Said the man.

"B-but I was just-"

"DO YOU?!" yelled the man.

"Yes sir." Said Oliver, softly, as he turned and went back to his house.

 **AHH! Why Oliver, why?! You should've kissed her! AHH! XD! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and aren't TOO disappointed. Things are starting to get exciting! Bye!**


	4. Domestic Disturbance

**I'm finally back! :D! Well, I have nothing much to say, but here's the chapter you've been wanting! Now, for my review responses!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! And well, Kaz is too! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: I know, right!? It WAS beautiful, in the movie. Why'd he have to pull away…OMG yes, I'd love that! XD! Yeah, you'll have to wait, but more Skoliver will be on the way! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aww, thanks! I'm glad! Yeah, it sure would've! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: (3 reviews) Oh yeah. Come on, Oliver! You'll see soon…;)! Yeah, it will make sense soon. And sure! I already did! XD! And that's okay! Thanks for the reviews!**

 **J-Deep: Thanks! I hope you get to see it soon, it's a great movie! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thefangirl50: Oh, well, you should look up the trailer. It's really good! Sounds cool! Maybe I should check out the trailer! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! Yeah, that was creepy. XD! Did you read my mind? Well, you'll see why I said that soon enough…Actually, in this chapter. XD! Oh yeah there is! Thanks for the review!**

 **Skoliver4Ever: THANKS! And sure! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That was a ton of reviews! Thanks guys! :)! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Oliver sat on his bed, and sighed. It was a pretty stupid move to go messing with those creepy neighbors, especially after the warning he got. Yet, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the house every few seconds…

"Oliver!" yelled Bridgette, from downstairs, "Aunt Lorraine is here!"

"Ooh!" squealed Lorraine, as she entered the house. "I'm so excited to be spending time with my sweet Ollie-pop!"

"Yeah…" said Bridgette, "I'm just worried about leaving him alone, he's been so depressed lately, and now I've got business, and-"

"Relax, sis." Said Lorraine. "Everyone knows that when a kid's hurting, what they really need is some time, with their aunt, bedazzling!"

"Alright." Said Bridgette, reluctantly. "Bye Oliver!"

"Bye Mom!" yelled Oliver, as he came downstairs.

"Don't worry." Whispered Lorraine, "This night's gonna be all about Oliver.

 **Later**

"So I'm getting worried, because he hasn't been calling back." Blabbed Lorraine to Oliver, as they bedazzles. Oliver honestly looked like he could've been anywhere but there. "He doesn't laugh at my jokes, but, you know, that's okay, but I'm worried he's losing interest…"

"Aunt Lorraine." Said Oliver, annoyed, "What would I-"

"But then again," interrupted Lorraine, "Maybe his phone died, or was eaten by an alligator, that's it!"

As Lorraine talked, Oliver's eyes drifted back to the mysterious neighbor's house.

"Oh yeah, he's cute." Said Lorraine, about Oliver's creepy neighbor, before she continued on about the guy who wouldn't call her back, and Oliver gagged. Still trying to stomach what Lorraine had just said, Oliver looked back at the house…and was shocked what he saw.

"You don't understand!" yelled a female silhouette from behind the curtained window.

"I do!" yelled Skylar's father, "You are not leaving this house ever again, missy!"

"That's not fair!" screamed Skylar.

To Oliver's shock, Skylar's dad picked up an object, and held it out, almost threateningly, as Skylar screamed in terror.

"You know what? I'm gonna call him. I'm beginning to worry he's dead..." continued Lorraine.

"Yeah, you do that." Said Oliver, his voice trembling in fear. "You know what? I forgot I have a very important homework assignment to study for, and I'll be busy all night and…you should definitely not come to my room.

"Oh, okay." Said Lorraine, as she got back to bedazzling.

Oliver dashed to his room, and quickly left a phone message to his mom, telling her to come home-quick. Then, he dialed 9-1-1 and called for help. "Police!" cried Oliver, "I'm reporting a…domestic disturbance!" He gave the police his coordinates, before rushing to the house next door.

He ran towards the hole in the fence, which had been boarded up. With no other option, Oliver pushed a trash can up to the fence, climbed on, and jumped the fence. He ran to the front door, and started banging on it.

"Excuse me?" said Skylar's dad, as he opened the door, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You've committed a crime!" shouted Oliver.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about." Said the man, sarcastically, "Good day." He then slammed the door.

Not two minutes later, the police showed up. A male police officer banged on the door with his flashlight.

"Excuse me?!" shouted the man, "What do you-oh, hello…police…" he said, nervously.

"You are under arrest!" screamed the female police officer, accompanying the male.

"Not just yet…" said the male, "Hello, I'm Officer Stevens, and this is Officer Brooks. Don't worry, sir, we're just here to check out a disturbance report filed to us."

Skylar's dad gave Oliver a murderous look, before plastering on a fake grin. "Right this way." He said, as Bridgette showed up.

"Honey, what is going on?!" yelled Bridgette.

"Look." Whispered Oliver, "I have reason to believe this man has commit a crime."

"Oh, Oliver." Said Bridgette, "Don't be silly…"

"No, Mom." Said Oliver, "Come on, we can see for ourselves." Soon, the mother and son were following the cops into the house.

It had a slightly rustic touch to it, with wooden walls, leather couches, a roaring fire, and many, many books. It was a nice house, but now it could also be the sight of abuse-or worse.

"My, what a lovely home you have." Said Bridgette. "I feel bad this is how we get to see it for the first time, though…"

Oliver's eyes caught on a mug, however, on the desk by one of the couches. It had a strange symbol on it, almost like a red letter "M", on a silver circle…"

"No signs of disturbances." Said Officer Stevens.

"Aww, I really wanted to arrest someone…" whined Officer Brooks.

"You'll get there." Encouraged Officer Stevens.

"But wait!" yelled Oliver, "What about the scream I heard last night?!"

"You mean this scream?" asked the man, turning on the TV. Instantly a horror movie played. "I was watching this last night."

"B-but what about your daughter?!" stuttered Oliver, "She has to be here! I saw her last night!"

"Oh yes, my daughter." Said the man, "She just flew out to see her mother last night. Things have been tough since we…split up."

The officers nodded, with understanding.

"Not true!" yelled Oliver, "She told me herself that she never knew her mom!"

"What can I say? She's a teenager." Said the man, "Probably just wanted to get some attention."

"NO!" Oliver screamed, suddenly lunging at the man, as the police officers grabbed him, and dragged him out of the house.

"Do you know what the punishment is for filing a fake police report?!" snapped Officer Stevens.

"Three years in jail!" yelled Officer Brooks.

"Close," said Officer Stevens, "It's actually a written warning." Officer Brooks looked disappointed. "But you were very close!" he consoled.

"Wait!" yelled Oliver, "But she's still in there! You have to search the house! You have to-"

"Oliver!" thundered Bridgette, "That. Is. Enough! Go home!"

Oliver turned away, angrily and stormed back home.

"I'm so sorry, police." Said Bridgette, "He's been having a hard time since his dad died, but I never thought he would do something like this! Is there any way I can-"

"No, it's fine miss." Said Officer Stevens, "We understand."

"Oh thank goodness." Said Bridgette, and then with a slight laugh in her voice, "Because I'd be really worried if there was an actual domestic disturbance in our neighborhood!"

 **Well, Writer207, your guess was right. Oliver called the cops. XD! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 is the BIG chapter. Big and important! See you soon!**


	5. The Secret of the Comic Books

**I'm BACK! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm SOOOO ready to eat and eat and eat! Well, I figured as a little gift, I'd update Goosebumps! This is the last of the pre-written chapters, and I know you've all been waiting for the BIG reveal! So, I won't waste any more time! Time to respond to reviews!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Thanks! XD! The cops were really funny. I'd run like heck to a safe house. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Well, it's here! Honestly, I don't know. That was never revealed in the movie. I think it really was just a recording. You should tell your parents it isn't very scary. I mean, it's tame even for horror. Like, it could be aired on Disney. Well, you'll have to see…Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: XD! That's a funny thing to think of. XD! Well, if he did, the cop would be Officer Parks, not Officer Stevens. I know, poor Oliver. Yeah, that mug should be familiar…I know! Romance! Thanks for the review!**

 **J-deep: Thanks! Um, you do realize you can un-mute the TV, right? Well, I hope it's almost as good as the original. Hopefully soon! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: Who knows, who knows? You'll have to see. Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I know! XD! I loved them in the movie! Well, if you sense danger, the police are usually your go-to. (Unless they're as incompetent as these cops. XD!) Aww, little Ollie-pop sure does! XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! This is an extra-long chapter for your enjoyment! So, is there anything you're especially thankful for this Thanksgiving? Tell me in the reviews! Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

Oliver decided that he wouldn't go to the school dance the next day, but the least he could do was apologize, and send his mom off.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry about last night." Said Oliver, once he came downstairs.

Bridgette sighed. "Oh, it's alright. I know it's hard."

"I really miss him…" said Oliver, softly, as Bridgette kissed his head.

"I know, just…try to be strong. We'll get through this, together."

Oliver grinned, as Bridgette started to leave. "Good luck, Mom!"

"Oh, Aunt Lorraine will be here in an hour!" yelled Bridgette, as Oliver shot his mom an annoyed look. "What? I said I forgave you, not that I'd let you stay home alone after that little incident yesterday!"

Oliver sighed. "Alright, alright."

As soon as Bridgette left, Oliver scribbled out a note to Lorraine, and grabbed his phone, "Went out with a friend, be back soon." It said. Knowing Lorraine, either Bridgette didn't inform her of the incident, or she totally forgot while bedazzling.

"Hey, Kaz!" called Oliver, "Come to my house! There'll…uh…be girls."

"I'm there, buddy!" cheered Kaz, as he hung up.

Oliver sighed. He didn't like lying to Kaz, but what choice did he have?!

After that, he quickly phoned the man next door. "You're wanted at the police station for further inspection." He said, "Please report there immediately." He held in a breath, hoping the man didn't have caller ID. Luckily, two minutes later the man rushed out of his house, got in his car, and drove off.

Before Lorraine could get home, Oliver quickly rushed out the house, and to the side of the fence with the trash can pushed up to it.

Surprisingly, only moments later Kaz arrived. Poor guy probably didn't have anything to do on the dance. "Hurry! We need to jump the fence!" yelled Oliver.

"Where's the girls?" asked Kaz, "I'm not wearing a tux for no reason, you know?"

"Uh, there's no girls." Said Oliver.

"No girls?!" yelled Kaz.

"Well, there's one." Said Oliver, "Thought her dad might be a phychopath locking her inside."

"Oh…" said Kaz, "Does she have a friend?"

Oliver gave him a look.

"So you're telling me, not only is there only one girl, but now there's also a psychopath!?"

"Yes." said Oliver, "And you're coming with me." The two quickly jumped the fence, (Kaz whining the whole time) and ran to the basement door. "Okay, I'll go in, you stand guard outside."

"What?!" asked Kaz, "I'm not just gonna stand guard outside! What if the psychopath returns!?"

"He won't." said Oliver, "Trust me."

"Fiiine…" groaned Kaz, as Oliver crept into the basement.

Inside, it was very creepy-looking. Dust and cobwebs covered chairs, tools, and other various objects. It was utterly soundless, and shrouded with darkness. No one was there…until he felt a hand on his back. "AHH!" yelped Oliver, turning around. There stood Kaz. "Kaz! What are you doing here?! I told you to stand guard outside, implying you should be, you know, outside! Guarding!"

"Oh." Said Kaz, "Is that what you said? I wasn't listening. But as long as I'm here, how about I just go with you!?"

Oliver groaned. "Fine. But be quiet."

"Look!" whisper-shouted Kaz, pointing in front of them.

"What part of 'be quiet' don't you understand?!" whisper-shouted Oliver, turning to where Kaz pointed. "Whoa…" he suddenly whispered.

"Who keeps bear traps in their house?!" whisper-shouted Kaz.

"L-let's just get out of here." Whispered Oliver, heading towards the entrance into the house, as Kaz turned to the basement door.

"Wait, I thought you meant 'get out' as in 'go home.'" Said Kaz.

"No way." Said Oliver, "I'm not leaving until I know Skylar's okay."

In a short time, Oliver and Kaz were both standing in the parlor of the house. It looked the same as it had when the police entered, just now…spookier. While shrouded in moonlight, it looked more like a haunted mansion than a regular house.

"Come on." Whispered Oliver. "Let's go upstairs. That's where the screaming was coming from."

"Great idea." Said Kaz, sarcastically, "Just follow the screaming…"

Despite his protests, Kaz eventually allowed Oliver to lead him into the room of the house that looked out across Oliver's room. "Looks like some kind of office…" whispered Oliver.

"Whoa, check these out!" whispered Kaz, heading over to a bookshelf. It was full of old, long, paper books. "The Crusher Returns, Tecton's Final Battle…Oliver! These are all Ambrose comic books! And old ones, too. Do you think we should steal some?"

"What?! No!" whispered Oliver, coming over beside him. Then he wondered aloud, "Why would he have all these kiddie-comics?"

"Kiddie-comics?!" asked Kaz. "Kiddie-comics are stupid books that parents want their kids to read to learn words and stuff. " _Ambrose_ comics are awesome, death-defying adventures featuring amazing heroes!"

"Alright, alright!" cried Oliver.

"Hmm, why are all these comic books locked…" mumbled Kaz, as he fingered at the side.

"I don't know," whispered Oliver, "Maybe to keep it in good condition?"

"I wish I knew what was inside…" muttered Kaz, "Maybe we can rip it open?"

"NO!" yelled Oliver, looking at the desk in front of the comic wall, and seeing a key with a glass cover. Oliver removed the cover, and picked the key up. "Look, if you so desperately want to know, here, open it for yourself."

Kaz unlocked the comic book, and right as he was about to read it, they heard a voice shout, "What are you doing in my house!?"

"AHH!" both boys screamed. Kaz was so shocked, he dropped the comic book.

"Skylar!" cried Oliver, upon seeing the girl. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing, _in my own house_?!" snapped Skylar, "Where else would I be?!"

"I don't know, chained up somewhere?" asked Oliver.

" _Why_ would you think that?" asked Skylar.

"Well, I heard you scream last night and-"

"Did you open a comic book?!" interrupted Skylar, noticing the comic book on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, we just wanted to know what it said. I'll put it back immediately." Said Oliver.

"Don't touch that!" shrieked Skylar, but it was too late. Oliver had already picked up the comic book, inadvertently opening it.

Suddenly, a huge rush of wind burst from the comic book, causing Oliver to drop it, face up. "NO!" screamed Skylar, lunging for the comic book, right as a _hand_ burst out of the comic book, knocking her back.

Everyone pressed against the wall, or under a desk to hide, as right out of the comic book came Megahertz.

"What is going on?!" whisper-shouted Oliver.

"N-nothing." Whispered Skylar.

"Nothing?!" whisper-shouted Oliver, "Megahertz just jumped out of a comic book!"

Megahertz then proceeded to blast electricity at the shelves full of comic books, causing each to drop onto the ground. Luckily, they all stayed locked.

"Nobody. Make. A. Sound." Whispered Skylar, though right as she said this, Kaz tried to sneak away, accidentally knocking over a lamp. Megahertz then turned towards the boy, who let out a frightened scream.

As though the scream set off something in Megahertz, he suddenly blasted a hole in the house, and flew out into the night.

Immediately, Skylar grabbed the comic book he came from, and turned towards the door. "WAIT!" yelled Oliver.

"What?!" snapped Skylar.

"We aren't letting you go alone!" cried Oliver.

"We aren't?" asked Kaz.

Without having much time, Skylar decided to just let them come. "Fine, but be careful."

The trio ran out of the house, down the street, following Skylar. Skylar lead them to an abandoned power station, where she was sure Megahertz would be. "Okay, be very quiet." Whispered Skylar, "We don't want to alert him."

The three crept in, and looked around. So far, there was no sign of Megahertz. Then suddenly the three heard a sound, like the crack of electricity, coming from the center of the power house. They came closer, and closer, until they were standing under the source of the sound.

All of a sudden, a giant battery came loose, and almost fell on top of them. The three screamed, and scrambled back. From the same hole the battery came from, Megahertz flew down.

"Okay, stand still, be quiet." Whispered Skylar, as Megahertz approached.

"Who are you, little girl?" snarled Megahertz, "Oh well, doesn't matter, I'll be killing you in a few seconds."

He came closer, and closer, as Skylar held out the comic book. "Open it!" whispered Oliver.

"Not yet." Whispered Skylar, "Closer…"

"Now!" whispered Oliver.

"No!" snapped Skylar, "Closer…NOW!" She opened the comic book, just a few seconds late, as Megahertz flung her across the room, knocking the comic book out of her hands.

"What have we got here?" muttered Megahertz, "My prison? Time to destroy it."

"Oliver!" yelled Skylar, as Megahertz ran towards the comic book. Luckily, Oliver ducked into a roll, and grabbed the comic book away. Unfortunately, Megahertz hit him with his power blaster, and the comic book went flying into a darkened part of the room.

"Skylar!" he groaned. The comic book was somewhere in another room. On the bright side, it was out of Megahertz's reach, but on the dark side, it was also out of _their_ reach.

Kaz and Skylar immediately ran over to where Oliver was lying, slightly wounded. As they knelt down beside him, however, they _all_ got blasted into the corner of the power house.

"How did I not see that coming." Groaned Skylar, clutching her side.

Slowly, Megahertz approached, power canon raised, ready to make the death blow. They all shut their eyes, but after five seconds, were surprised to find they were all alive. They all opened their eyes, and were shocked at what they saw.

Right before their eyes, Megahertz was slowly…evaporating, to describe it. Parts of his arms, head, and legs were disappearing. Eventually, there was a hole in his stomach. Looking through they saw, to their utter shock, Skylar's dad, comic book open, sucking Megahertz back in.

 **Later**

Skylar's dad drove them home, in silence. Oliver was still trying to piece together the events of the last hour. And then it hit him. "You're him, aren't you? You're Ambrose."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Skylar's dad, nervously, "Everyone knows Ambrose disappeared a long time ago."

It was very clear to Oliver this man _was_ Ambrose, but he wanted to see if he could get Ambrose to admit it, himself.

"Oh, of course not. What was I thinking?" asked Oliver, "Clearly you are much more successful than that lame kiddie-comic writer."

"What are you-?!" Kaz started to snap.

"I mean, Solar Flare Battle Dreadlock, or Snowstorm and The Asteroid Attack, I can't decide which I hate more."

A vein was beginning to pop in Ambrose's neck, and he gripped the steering wheel, tightly. "Oliver, what are you-" started Skylar, looking scared and angry.

Oliver winked at her, then continued. "I mean, come on, stop trying to be Marvel!"

At that last remark, Ambrose hit the brakes so suddenly everyone lurched forward. "MARVEL?!" roared Ambrose, "I'll have you know my comics are ten times better than those pieces of junk! My comics have feeling, character, accomplishment! Marvel throws together whatever they're told to, no twists and turns at all! I've sold thousands more copies of books than Marvel, but no one gives me any credit!"

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Care to continue, Ambrose?"

"Oh…" mumbled Ambrose, trying to regain composure.

"He was just kidding, Dad." Said Skylar, nervously.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ambrose?" asked Kaz, excitedly, "Can I get a picture with you for my Instagram?!" Before Ambrose could respond, Kaz leaned forward and took a selfie with him, as Ambrose screamed. He quickly grabbed Kaz's phone, and hurled it out the window, as Kaz's mouth dropped open.

"So, care to explain what's going on?" asked Oliver, annoyed.

"Fine." Muttered Ambrose, "So, when I was little, all the kids used to pick on me because I was "weird". Can you believe them?!"

Everyone whistled nervously, adverting their eyes. Ambrose rolled his eyes, and continued. "Anyway, when I was inside my house, alone, I drew up stories of fantastic heroes, saving the world, fighting dark and mysterious villains. My dream friends! And then one day…these friends became real." Everyone's eyes widened, as he continued. "It was brilliant! Real heroes to save the day! Since I was writing comics, I learned that to keep the heroes relevant, I needed to write more comics. So I wrote more and more, fantastic tales that eventually got published, making me a famous comic book writer."

"You're the man!" cheered Kaz, as Ambrose shot him an annoyed look.

"Anyway, one day my creations got…out of hand. The villains were growing more dangerous. Eventually…I had to trap them. I trapped them in the comic books you so stupidly unlocked!" His voice grew louder with anger, until he took a calming breath. "Anyway, now that we caught Megahertz, all should be well."

"But what about the heroes?!" asked Kaz.

"I had to trap them, too." Said Ambrose, "Without the villains, their lives were meaningless. It would be demeaning to ask them to help get kittens out of trees, and the other ridiculous heroic stuff those weird bionic kids take care of. So I simply kept them in the books, where they'd be…most needed, in keeping the life of my stories."

Everyone nodded, solemnly, as he shook his head. "Anyway, that was the past. Everything is safe now, goodbye." He got out of the car, and it was then that they realized they'd been talking so long, they were home.

Ambrose turned towards his house, Skylar at his heels. "Wait, what now?!" asked Oliver.

"You grab your blankie, go nap-nap, and when you wake up, this will all feel like a weird dream." Snapped Ambrose.

Oliver rolled his eyes, and despite Ambrose's protest, followed him. He wasn't walking long, however, when they entered the office, as Ambrose was planning to put the comic book back on the shelf, and froze. Right at their feet was an open comic book.

Ambrose picked it up, with shaking hands, and looked at the cover. "Oh no." he whispered, "Not her. Anyone but her!"

 **Whoa! That was craziness! Well, I told you it'd take a serious Mighty Med spin! Who do you think 'she' is? (I'll give you a hint. She isn't Oliver's mom.) I hope you enjoyed! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. She's Back

**And we're back! Sorry it took so long, I was busy! Well, now you get to know who the mysterious 'she' is. (Just a hint: She's my OC from Ghost of Hero's Past. Read that story, if you don't recognize anything.) And now for the chapter!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Sure was! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: 'Course not, I could never do that! Oh, it is. Trust me. Well, I hope this chapter surprises you. XD! It made sense. He is! Yes, now we ALL know! Thanks for the review!**

 **The Red Rogue: Villain! Nope, but good guess! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Glad you enjoyed! Yeah, that was! Oh, you'll see…;)! XD! I always love a good Lab Rats reference. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Aww, thanks! Well, you'll get it! Welcome! Thanks for the review!**

 **Snowstorm: No, but nice guesses! You'll see! Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks for the review! :)!**

 **Guest: XD! Don't we all? Well, he should've! XD! You don't! I'm glad you're enjoying! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Okay! Yeah, it makes sense. If he thinks there's an emergency, that'd DEFINITELY the best idea. XD! They so were, I loved them in the movie! Yeah! Unexpected, but I just had to! No, but good guess! Thanks for the review!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Dad…" Skylar started, slowly. "Who's 'she.'"

"She…" started Ambrose, before sighing. "Is the worst villain I ever created."

As Kaz reached down to inspect the cover of the open comic book, the spinning, leather chair in front of them slowly turned to face them. Sitting on the chair was a young girl, dressed in all black. She was wearing black, leather boots, ripped tights, a black skirt and top, and had bright, red eyes.

"Hello, Ambrose." She said, in a voice that was trying to hide contempt. "Long time no see, isn't it, daddy?"

"Stay back!" Ambrose instinctively moved to protect Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar from the villainess.

"So, why have you called upon me, master?" she used 'master' in a flimsy tone, as though she didn't really mean it. "A hero to torment? An old lady to steal from? Even a cat to stick in a tree? You name the evil deed. I am all ears."

"Y-you shouldn't be here." Said Ambrose, nervously. He puffed out his chest, trying to mask fear with confidence.

Isabella laughed, "Oh, but I am here, father." Purred the girl, her eyes gleaming.

"Y-you don't scare me!" cried Ambrose.

"Then why are you shaking?" she hissed. As she talked, she stood up, and walked closer, and closer…

"I'm not your father!" yelled Ambrose.

"You are my creator, are you not?"

Ambrose didn't even respond. He'd backed Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz into a corner, using his body as a shield.

"I was your best villain!" snapped Isabella, now showing her first signs of anger. "I did whatever you said, no questions asked! I could take out ANY hero, any hero AT ALL. And how do you repay me?!" she suddenly shouted the last sentence. "You lock me up! What was it, twenty years? Thirty? I do not even know! I have been locked up so long I do not even know the time period! And you taunted me, oh yes, you _taunted me_." She narrowed her eyes, and snarled. "By having a key, right in front of the bookshelf, yet just out of reach! I was forced to stare at my ticket to freedom these many years! Well, you know what?!"

"What?!" shouted Ambrose, "Stop! Please, Isabella, it's me you want! Not my daughter! Not the boys!"

Isabella blatantly ignored him. "It has been so long, I have missed out on plenty of fun with my dear, old daddy." Sneered Isabella. "I think it's about time all my brothers and sisters join me!"

"NO!" screamed Ambrose, "No, Isabella, NO!"

Isabella smiled. "Oh, but it is too late, _master_." She purred. Isabella suddenly snapped her fingers, and she disappeared, along with all the comic books.

Ambrose ran to the window, threw it open, and looked out, in shock. Isabella was driving away in one of the villain's mobiles.

"Oh no…" murmured Ambrose. "This is bad. This is _really_ bad."

"You're telling me!" shouted Kaz, "Your most powerful comic book villain escapes?! This isn't just bad, oh no, this is a _catastrophe._ "

"I know!" shouted Ambrose. "That's why I have to do something about this!"

"You're not alone." Said Oliver, "We'll help you."

"Oh god…" muttered Ambrose. "Lucky me…"

Within minutes, the whole group rushed downstairs. "Congratulations, you just released a crazed demon!"

"In my defense," started Oliver, "I only opened one book! That was a mistake!"

"Megahertz must've knocked her comic book open!" protested Skylar.

"I still blame him. I don't like you, boy." Snapped Ambrose.

Immediately, Ambrose tried to open the front door. It was locked, and as he jangled the knob, a creak was heard from a vent. Ambrose froze. "Go to the kitchen."

The teens, followed by Ambrose, ran to the kitchen, but stopped at the door. The doggie door (they had one, for whatever reason) was wide open, and in front of it was an action figure.

"Why is that here?" whispered Kaz.

"I have no idea." Whispered Oliver.

Upon closer inspection, the action figure appeared to be of a villain. One long forgotten, for there had been no comic books written about him for a decade. The figure didn't move, but it still gave off the appearance of…guarding.

Suddenly, out of a cookie jar, another one popped out. This was a female, once again, forgotten villain.

"Dad…" mumbled Skylar.

"I…may have wrote that villains get turned into action figures after repeated offense…" murmured Ambrose.

Suddenly, a dozen appeared in the kitchen cabinets, and one appeared out of the cutlery drawer. Three dramatically exited the dish washer.

As more and more began to appear, slowly they bent their arms, as though testing them. They assembled together, blinking, moving, almost breathing, right in front of the teens.

"Maybe they're friendly?" suggested Oliver.

Skylar made a 'what?!' face. Suddenly, an action figure hurled a knife at Oliver. It missed by an inch. "Not friendly! Definitely not friendly!"

Immediately, an action figure launched itself onto Ambrose's face. "AHH!" screamed Ambrose. "Definitely not friendly!"

A bunch of action figures climbed the kitchen cabinets, and created a noose out of dishrags, looping it around Oliver's neck, attempting to strangle him. Oliver grabbed the rags, and pulled, breaking the make-shift noose.

"Dad!" screamed Skylar, running to Ambrose. Before she could get there, however, an action figure jumped on her head, pulling on her hair. Skylar screamed, and stumbled backwards, blindly trying to untangle it from her hair.

One action figure launched itself at Kaz, but Kaz had a different plan. He grabbed the action figure, and attempted to shove it down the garbage disposal.

Once Oliver had saved himself, he began smashing action figure after action figure. The figurines made oddly life-like screams, as they avoided his foot. But there were bigger problems at hand.

"Daddy…" droned the action figures, tying Ambrose's arms and legs together. They then tied his arms to his sides, and tried to pull him…into the open oven.

"Help!" shouted Ambrose. "Don't just stand there, fool boy! Help me!"

Oliver yelped, and began to smash the action figures. Skylar finally yanked the action figure out of her now disheveled hair, and smashed action figures, too. Kaz, after shoving some down the disposal, came to aid in the destruction of action figures, too.

Finally, Oliver threw the last of the action figures in the oven, slamming it shut before they could climb out. When they finally melted, Oliver and Skylar untied Ambrose, while Kaz helped him up.

"Thank god…" murmured Oliver.

All of a sudden, all the broken action figure bodies stood up. They began looking for their body parts, and when all was found, somehow welded themselves together, so they were whole again.

"Oh no." whispered Oliver. "We need to get out of here. We need to go to the basement."

"We can't!" yelled Ambrose, "It's locked!"

"I unlocked it!" yelled Oliver.

"That's breaking and entering!" hollered Ambrose, as they ran.

The group reached the basement, and ran down the stairs. "Watch out for bear traps!" yelled Ambrose. The action figures were hot on their tails.

"Bear traps?!" yelled Oliver, "WHY!?"

"To keep out the likes of you!" yelled Ambrose, as they scrambled down the stairs. As they ran, they now noticed bear traps scattering the basement. The teens and Ambrose dodger around them, but lucking some of the action figures weren't so smart. They got caught in a few…

Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, and Ambrose all ran out of the basement, followed by a few action figures who made it through the trap maze.

"Slam the door!" hollered Ambrose, once everyone was out. "Lock it!"

Oliver and Ambrose ran to the door, pushing against the action figures, before locking the door. "Whew!"

"Why couldn't you have written about rainbows and butterflies?!" snapped Oliver.

"Because that doesn't sell four hundred copies!" yelled Ambrose.

"Whoa!" yelped Kaz. "Domestic?"

"No, worldwide." Said Ambrose. "…It's still impressive…Shut up!"

Suddenly, the group saw sparks, in the air. "What is that?" murmured Skylar, as the group ran after the source of the sparks.

There, in the road adjacent to Skylar's house, was a burning comic book. It had been opened, so whatever was once inside was out, but the book was burned; the villain would never be captured.

"Why is she doing this?" whispered Oliver.

"So the villains can never be trapped." Whispered Ambrose. "It's Isabella's revenge…Isabella's revenge, that's a good title!"

 **Ahh! Did any of you expect Isabella? Well, she's back, and ready to destroy the town! I hope you enjoyed, sorry this took so long! Please review!**


End file.
